houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Herrscher
Background concept When the Honkai Energy in a place reaches 1000 Hw (Honkai Watt) or even higher in a place, there is a small chance that a girl may absorb enough Honkai Energy to become a Lawmaker. A lawmaker accompanies each generation. Each lawmakers have different abilities and have a high degree of human civilization and disintegration. Lawmaker have ability far exceeds human, only the S-Class Valkyrja can barely contend with each lawmaker. Lawmakers are humans that have been disrupted to be highly contagious. Unlike the dead, lawmakers have partial human consciousness and have powerful Houkai power. God key God key weapons are made from the core of the lawmaker, designed and produced by the professor MEI, aims to confront the lawmaker with the power of the lawmaker. At the time, MEI had made eleven god keys through the core of research attorneys. 1st God Key - Void Wanzang Void Wanzang is in a shape of a key, it is also a relic of Apocalypse's first generation ancestor. The key was originally stored in the library of Apocalypse family. Master: Otto Apocalypse Abilites: *Mimicry: This god key can mimic other god keys power, but the power is far weaker than the original God key one. *Library: This god key store all knowledges from previous civilization. This ability require high talent and wisdom to use it. It only exist in Otto's brain. 6th God Key - White Flower Lance and Black Flower Javelin Masters: Eleanor Shania, Reanna Brigantia, Cecillia Shania, Durandal Abilities: *Javelin - Black Flower: Decompose everything (Not valid for Fu Hua) *Lance - White Flower: Regeneration and recovery (only living objects) 7th God Key - Holy Skyfire Masters: The patriarchs of Kaslana family - Kevin Kaslana, Siegfried Kaslana Abilities: *Dual guns form: Require Houkai power to use it, can be used to defeat most Houkai beasts. *Claymore form: Fuse dual guns into claymore form. One blow is enough to destroy a city or even eliminate a lawmaker. Require heavy resist against fire or owner will be burned to dead. 8th God Key - Xuanyuan Sword Master: Ji Xuanyuan Abilities: *Elemental Control: Possesses the ability to control 6 elements including Lighting, Ice, Wind, Fire, Earth and Darkness. As time progresses and specific conditions, the power of the god key increase. *Teleport: Allowing the owner teleport at short distance, mostly used for dodge *Time Control: Allowing the owner to cast AoE Spacetime slow *Healing Factor: Owner can heal themself in short duration *Summon Clones: Owner of this weapon can summon clones. *Increase Power: The sword itself give owner many powers including increase both attack and defense power, able to cast magic and increase reflexes. The "XuanYuan Sword" dropped from gacha and Fist of Taixu are replicas, some abilities may not available. The real one can be found in Xuan Yuan Side Story but got stolen by Anti-Entropy 8th God Key - Fist of Taixu Master: Fu Hua Ability: same as Xuanyuan Sword 9th God Key - Eden Star Master: Unknown Ability: Library: This god key store the history and data from previous civilization. God Key Weapon: Can be formed into a god key weapon "Fuxi Scroll" To max20091: In 1955, Water Joyce, Liesel and Frederika Nikola Tesla found Eden Star in NA by following H.A's instruction (I believe that H.A. used to be a Valk but after finding the truth of the philosophy of Schicksal, she stole Eden Star, escaped and hid from the org while creaing puzzle for the next gen to follow her to find the final reward). In fact, when the 2nd Honkai Impact occured, Otto still doubted that these women were the owner of this God Key. 11th God Key - Judah's Oath This is the signature god key used by Kallen and Theresa, used to weaken and seal enemies. Masters: Kallen Kaslana, Theresa Apocalypse Abilities: *Restriction: limit and weaken the energy intensity, including the Houkai energy. *Imprisonment: sealing target 11th God Key - Cherry Blossom Oath A combination between Judah's Oath and Sakura power to create a special version of the oath. To max20091: This can not be considered to be an original God Key. Abilities *Lesser restriction: limit and weaken the energy intensity but not strong as original Judah's Oath. *Sakura Blade: Attack nearby enemies with Sakura Sword at very high speed. 12th God Key - Jizo Sword This is a very powerful god key, created from the core of 12th lawmaker Higyokumaru Master: Yae Sakura Ability: Eradicate all power Known original lawmakers 1st lawmaker of The New World: Lawmaker of Logic Character: Welt Joyce, Welt Young The first lawmaker have the ability to spawn any kind of objects out of thin air and destroy objects as long as they know the object's structure and how it works. Another ability this lawmaker can do is simulate any God Key power. He have simulated 9th God Key power to kill Walter clones. When Walter became The 1st Ruler in 1952 unconciously, he destroyed Berlin (Not all of it) and killed 300 thousand people, including Carl Gustav, Liesel Alber Einstein's first mentor. 2nd lawmaker of The New World: Lawmaker of Space Character: Sirin Sirin, lawmaker of the sky. Her ability is space control, can create virtual space for attack and defense. During the fight with S-Class Valkyrja Cecilia, both got killed by Schicksal's missiles. 2nd lawmaker core was split into 4 gems: 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th. Later, Kiana (K-423) becoming the host body containing 2nd lawmaker fragment. 3rd lawmaker of The New World: Lawmaker of the Lighting Character: Raiden Mei Raiden Mei is a ME agency, also the daughter of ME CEO. Her ability is to manipulate the electromagnetic field, this including create electric around the body, flying and destroy target with electric. 4th lawmaker of The New World: Lawmaker of the Wind Character: Wendy Wendy is an A-Class Valkyrja, also the Theresa's best student and have high potential becoming a S-Class Valkyrja but got manipulated by the will of Houkai. Her ability is to control the wind. 6th lawmaker of The Old World: Lawmaker of the Dead This lawmaker have ability create and destroy any living creatures. Otto does not own Houkai core, he just sign a contract with lawmaker in exchange for youth, knowledge, and power. Seele only have the stigmata of this lawmaker. In Moonblade comic, Kiana infused with 6th gem and losing consciousness and become Sirin, later defeated by Knight Moonblade Fuka. 7th lawmaker of The Old World: Lawmaker of the Flame Character: Captain Himeko This lawmaker have ability to control the fire. Killed by Kevin Kaslana. 8th lawmaker of The Old World: Lawmaker of Domination This lawmaker have ability to dominate fire, lighting and ice. 9th lawmaker of The Old World Unknown ability, killed by Kevin Kaslana. 11th lawmaker of The Old World: Lawmaker of Restriction This lawmaker can limit and weaken the energy intensity, including the Houkai energy. This lawmaker was killed by Kevin Kaslana. The core was later combined with Obsidian to create Judah's Oath. 12th lawmaker of The Old World: Lawmaker of Erosion Character: Higyokumaru This lawmaker have ability to project her own consciousness onto the object and control it freely (This including the mech). In the comic, this lawmaker was actually a self-awareness ultimate virus, have black color, infect everybody and turn them into zombies. Not only that, she also able to control machines, launching the nuclear missiles and destroy the old world. Professor MEI have to seal it into the black box before it destroy the human civilization. The black box was later fell into Schicksal's hand, caused Black Death. Elanor injected Houkai fragment into herself, becoming Spider beast and later defeated by Kallen and Otto. Kallen stole the box and run away to Yae village. Yae Sakura opened the box and become a pseudo-lawmaker. Pseudo-lawmakers In some cases, individuals who far surpass the Houkai's will become an Pseudo-lawmakers but do not possess the core of the lawmakers. Because of some powerful consciousness, fetters or obsessions in human times, these infectors will not become zombiess and they still keep human consciousness. Known pseudo-lawmakers are: Yae Sakura surpassed the 12th lawmaker's will Theresa Apocalypse surpassed the 12th lawmaker's will when having a coma with the Yae Sakura's stigmata, this result Theresa growing fox ears like Sakura. Fu Hua does not have the core of the lawmaker but have Houkai power inside. She always use Chi power rather than Houkai power for unknown reason. As she is much powerful than some lawmakers, she is considered as an Pseudo-lawmakers.